Luciérnagas
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Se dice que las luciérnagas traen buena suerte en el amor pero nadie jamas ha visto una y el verlas es demasiado extraño. ¿Que sucederá cuando Lucy las vea? ¿Y que sucederá cuando cierta persona la sigue junto a ese montón de insectos? Tal vez las luciérnagas son mas inteligentes de lo que parecen.


**Hola!  
Este es un oneshot algo raro creo xD  
Había estado en mi mente desde hace tiempo y jamas lo escribí pero aquí esta!  
Espero les guste, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo Único**_

* * *

Se dice que las luciérnagas son seres mágicos que han habitado este mundo desde hace siglos. Durante el paso del tiempo, las personas dejaron de verlos como seres de luz y comenzaron a alejarlos como si fueran una plaga. Su comportamiento podría estar justificado por el miedo o simplemente desagrado, debemos admitir que la apariencia de las luciérnagas no es la más agradable, lo que simplemente atrae la atención es la luz al final de su pequeño cuerpo.  
El mundo las aleja sin saber la historia que las rodea. Se cuenta que las luciérnagas son el alma de los difuntos que salen durante la noche a cuidar a sus seres queridos, podría ser el mal augurio otra de las razón por las cual las alejan pero ese mito va mas allá de eso.  
Las luciérnagas son como se ven, seres de luz para nada aterradoras. En sí, son las almas de los amantes que jamás tuvieron un final feliz. Vagan por la noche buscando algo de amor que jamás se les fue permitido.  
Las luciérnagas tienen una luz que te atrae completamente, es su maldición. Solo obtener atracción sin nada de sentimientos. Se dice que el ver una te trae buena suerte en el amor pero hay otro mito que las rodea. Ellas salen durante la noche buscando algo de amor es por eso que son atraídas por los sentimientos de las personas. Siempre están en busca de algo de amor aunque no sea el propio. Si alguna vez llegaras a ver una, considérate afortunado. Tus sentimientos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para atraerlas, en pocas palabras, lo que sientes por esa persona es amor.

—Lucy…

Las luciérnagas eran una especia bastante extrañas de ver. Jamás había visto una.

—Lucy…

Pero todo debía ser un mito, jamás podría ser real, eran simples insectos y ni siquiera sabía porque estaba recordando algo como eso. Lo había leído hace mucho tiempo en un libro pero nunca creyó en ello.

—¡Lucy!

Se exalto al escuchar su nombre sin moverse de su posición. Tenía los codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su barbilla en su mano con la mirada perdida.  
Cuando volvió a la realidad lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos jade observándola de cerca curiosamente, demasiado cerca.

—¡Natsu no se asustes así!.- alejo un poco su cuerpo sin ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento, lo siento.- dijo divertido. — Estabas distraída.

Soltó un suspiro. — Bien ¿Qué sucede?

—La fiesta ya va comenzar.

Observo a su alrededor. Fairy Tail conocido por sus fiestas sin sentido y también por ser un gremio animado y destructivo. Todos se veian entusiasmados, la comida y el principal invitado «el alcohol», ya estaba listo.

—Y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que celebramos?.- había sido arrastrada por Natsu sin saberlo.

—No tengo idea.- sonrió de la única forma en la que Natsu podría hacerlo. Despreocupada y adorable.

Había deseado estar en casa escribiendo su novela o tomar un baño junto a plue pero podría divertirse un rato, al fin y al cabo también era parte de Fairy Tail.  
El maestro golpeo con su bastón la madera en donde estaba sentado llamando la atención de todos. Levanto la copa que estaba sobre su mano y sonrió.

—¡Que comience la fiesta!

Todos los magos de gremio gritaron en aprobación. Natsu corrió directo a la comida junto con Happy. Cana tomo un barril de alcohol y lo bebió de un sorbo como era de esperarse. Gray se desnudo de la emoción y Juvia se dedico a seguirlo con corazones en sus ojos, Erza solo se quedo sentada mientras comía una rebanada de pastel.  
Todos reían y celebraban sin tener idea del porque, Lucy sonrió al verlos. Así era Fairy Tail. Se puso de pie y se unió a la fiesta.

Pasaron horas y horas hasta que por fin despertó sin abrir los ojos. Se sentía demasiado incomoda, estaba segura de que estaba en el suelo, no le importo. Trato de seguir durmiendo cuando una luz paso por sus ojos obligándola a apretarlos en respuesta. Lo ignoro cuando de nuevo esa luz molestó en sus parpados cerrados. Los abrió y observo a su alrededor. No había absolutamente nada. Sintió algo en su cuello y lo miro. Una bufanda lo rodeaba ¿Qué hacia ella con la bufanda de Natsu?  
Se toco la cabeza, jamás aceptaría una bebida de Cana nunca más. No era la única durmiendo en el suelo. Natsu dormía poca distancia de ella y algunos dormían sobre las mesas y otros colgaban de techo, eso definitivamente no quería recordarlo. Era muy tarde para volver a casa así que solo le quedaba seguir durmiendo en el suelo. Froto sus ojos cuando esa pequeña luz paso por su lado. Giro la cabeza rápidamente observando cómo se dirigía hacia la puerta, llamándola, incitándola a seguirla.  
Tal vez seguía soñando pero su cuerpo de movió solo. Camino a gatas pasando por encima de Natsu aplastándolo pero no le importo, su vista solo seguía a esa luciérnaga.

—Luce...?.- Natsu solo abrió un ojo y observo como la chica caminaba hacia la puerta.

Abrió un poco la puerta del gremio y su boca se abrió casi cayendo al suelo. No solo era una, eran demasiadas, ni siquiera podría contarlas. La que la había llamado pasó por sus cabellos llamando su atención. Lucy sonrió y salió del gremio siguiendo a esas luciérnagas.

—Natsu despierta, Lucy se fue.- Happy aun medio dormido sacudía a Natsu tratando de despertarlo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso de pie con dificultad.

—Vamos Happy.- susurro.

—Aye.

Gray había escuchado toda la conversación y trato de zafarse de Juvia quien lo abrazaba posesivamente, Erza también despertó y ambos los siguieron.

Toda la ciudad estaba dormida. La noche jamás se vio tan hermosa y esos pequeños seres de luz guiándola la hacían sentir tranquila. La rodearon pasándose por su cabello y levantado su falda como si fuera viento. Solo sonreía como tonta, estaban conociéndola. Sintió como comenzaron a empujarla indicándole que caminara y las siguiera. No lo dudo ni un segundo. Querían mostrarle algo y realmente quería verlo. Estaba con luciérnagas, se suponía que eran un mito, jamás en su vida las había visto y no iba a desperdiciar ese momento, podía serle útil para una novela.

—¿Por qué esta sonriendo tanto?.- se pregunto Natsu.

—Lucy es rara.

—Jamás había visto esos insectos.- Gray hablo a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?.- pregunto el pelirrosa.

—Estábamos preocupados por Lucy.- respondió Erza.

Volvió su mirada a Lucy que comenzaba a seguir a esas cosas, según él. Era peligroso salir de noche, no podía dejar a Lucy sola, podría sucederle algo y además aun usaba su bufanda. Lucy comenzó a caminar más rápido y no vio la roca en el suelo haciéndola tropezar. Natsu iba a acercarse a ella pero Erza lo detuvo.

—Espera…- le dijo. — Parece como si quisieran mostrarle algo.

La rubia se puso de pie y sobo su rodilla. Las luciérnagas llamaron su atención y las siguió caminando por un callejón.

—¿La seguimos?.- pregunto el mago de hielo.

—No dejare a Lucy sola con esas cosas ¿Qué tal si se la comen?.- dijo el pelirrosa y salió de su escondite siguiendo a Lucy.

Las luciérnagas aumentaron su velocidad haciendo correr a la rubia, salieron de nuevo a la calle y la reconoció rápidamente. Era por donde siempre regresaba a casa. Se subió sobre la pequeña barda y comenzó a correr con cuidado de no caerse al agua. Estaba demasiado emocionada que no noto la ráfaga de aire que se acercaba. La golpeo suavemente sobre su cuerpo, aunque ella mantuvo el equilibrio, la bufanda de Natsu no obtuvo el mismo resultado.  
Se soltó de su cuello y salió volando. Trato de estirarse para alcanzarla pero las luciérnagas la empujaron indicándole que continuara.

Ella no sabía que los demás la seguían. Happy voló con cuidado de no ser descubierto y tomo la bufanda y se la regreso a Natsu.  
Continuaron siguiendo a Lucy sin notar que a ellos también los seguían.

Happy sintió un golpe en su cabeza. Una roca lo había golpeado dejándolo inconsciente. Ninguno de los demás se dio cuenta, estaban demasiado ocupados prestando atención a lo que ocurría con Lucy.  
Corrieron entre callejones dejando a Gray atrás que se había enredado entre una sabana que salió de la nada. Solo quedaba una persona, la más difícil de engañar.  
Natsu y Erza, observaron como las luciérnagas adentraban a Lucy al bosque. Eso no lo permitiría, era peligroso.  
Salieron de su escondite y giraron. Natsu era más rápido y se adelanto dejando a Erza atrás pero no contaba con ciertos insectos inteligentes.  
Varias luciérnagas salieron de la nada rodeando a Erza, confundiéndola y haciéndola caer al rio, que se la llevo lejos.  
Natsu no escucho absolutamente nada, su atención estaba en Lucy.

La rubia sabía que estaba en el bosque pero las luciérnagas no la dejarían ir. Subió una pequeña colina golpeando su cuerpo con ramas y arbustos. Entre varios de ellos había un pequeño agujero, como un pasadizo que te llevaba a un lugar increíble. Se puso de rodillas y camino a gatas pasando por ese estrecho lugar.  
Ni siquiera lo había visto cuando sintió que su corazón explotaría. Levanto la mirada y ahí estaba. La ciudad de Magnolia frente a sus ojos y no solo eso. Miles de luciérnagas bailaban en el cielo, iluminándolo. Era absolutamente hermoso, como si las estrellas bajaran justamente a donde estaba ella.  
Una ráfaga de viento golpeo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir frio, se abrazo a si misma tratando de cubrirse cuando sintió algo sobre su cuello. Natsu la rodeo con su bufanda protegiéndola del frio _¿estuvo siguiéndome todo el tiempo?_ se pregunto.  
Miro a las luciérnagas, ellas lo sabían y pudo notar la diversión en su baile.

—Pensé que querían comerte pero esto es mucho mejor.- dijo el chico bastante asombrado al verlas danzando.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba preocupado.- al decir esto las luciérnagas volaron haciendo figuras en el aire mostrando su emocion.

Natsu se dejo caer en el suelo y Lucy solo lo miro. Se suponía que solo era un mito. Recordó esas palabras _''Si alguna vez llegaras a ver una, considérate afortunado. Tus sentimientos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para atraerlas, en pocas palabras. Los que sientes por esa persona es amor.''_

Sus sentimientos no podían atraer a tantas luciérnagas era imposible, entonces lo supo. No solo eran los suyos.  
Apretó los labios y pequeñas lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos. Natsu miraba sonriente a aquellos pequeños seres y cuando miro a Lucy su sonrisa se borro.

—Luce ¿sucede algo?.- pregunto preocupado poniéndose de pie, acercándose a ella.

Negó con la cabeza, limpiando las lagrimas.—No, solo… estoy feliz.- le sonrió y miro a Natsu con toda la dulzura posible sacándole un pequeño sonrojo.

—¿P-porque no nos sentamos?.- pregunto nervioso.

La rubia asintió. Natsu se dejo caer de nuevo sobre el pasto y Lucy lo siguió acercándose más a él. Las luciérnagas bailaban solo para ellos y mostraban su hermosa luz en perfecta sincronía con sus movimientos. Era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Natsu acurrucándose contra él, buscando protección.  
Natsu pasó el brazo por sus hombros y la acerco más a su cuerpo y apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella.  
Era un momento único, intimo que solo las luciérnagas sabrían. Ambas habían conseguido lo que querían. Ellas lo habían planeado todo. Natsu no tenía idea de lo que sucedía pero estaba realmente feliz. El mito era real, pero solo Lucy lo sabría y jamás se lo contaría a nadie. Sería su pequeño y feliz secreto. Al menos ya sabía que sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos gracias a ellas y solo eso importaba.

* * *

.

.

.

**En si esta inspirado en la cancion de Fireflies de owl city pero creo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribí xD**  
**Gracias por leer! **

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
